


kick in the teeth

by kurohaha



Category: Free!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mackerel - Freeform, Phone Call, Romance, Sexting, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, harurin - Freeform, rinharu - Freeform, sharkbait - Freeform, yes mackerel is relevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurohaha/pseuds/kurohaha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Matsuoka Rin attempts sexting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kick in the teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

3:18 AM and no sleep.

_Shit._

This isn't his fault.

Nanase Haruka seems to be invading his thoughts constantly, and if that isn't enough to distract him all day from doing what he should be doing, the guy has to show up at night, too. Rin is already out of breath and cursing those dreams, the ones in which he is able to see and touch his boyfriend—all of him. Because now he has a problem and he desperately needs the other. He thanks his lucky stars that his roommate is out of the dorms tonight. Sousuke would never let him live this down.

Rin makes a grab for the phone under his pillow with shaky fingers, typing out the message.

_[To: Haru]_  
 **\- hey, you awake?**  
 _[From: Rin]_

He's a nervous wreck.

 

 

 

Haruka shifts against the covers when his phone goes off. He ignores it for a good few minutes, brow twitching at the flashing from his nightstand. Who would text him at at time like this? He mentally swears that if this is another one of Nagisa's attempts at being annoying when he's trying to sleep, he will go and personally deal with the blonde.

Forcing himself to sit up, he reaches for the device and flips it open to stare at the screen with tired eyes.

_Ah._

_[To: Rin]_  
 **\- i am now**  
 _[From: Haru]_

He doesn't mind.

 

 

 

The reply is slow, but that's expected. Moving to read the message, Rin's features fall slightly. He feels... a little stupid now and immediately regrets waking up the other, but he can't exactly back out at this point. His hand refrains from sliding to touch the pressing discomfort in his boxers.

_[To: Haru]_  
 **\- kinda need your help with something  
** _[From: Rin]_

Too vague. He's just making this more difficult for himself.

 

 

 

A yawn escapes the dark-haired male. He blinks at the text and a frown tugs his lips. It's a concerned one, even if he doesn't care to admit it, and Haruka tries to respond faster than the first time. He hopes its nothing serious—that Rin is in trouble or hurt—and for a moment, he is very prepared to shoot out of bed and take a train to find him.

 _[To: Rin]_  
 **\- what's**   **wrong?**  
 _[From: Haru]_

 

 

 

Wrong? Is something wrong?

Rin hesitates.

_[To: Haru]_  
 **\- nothing. i just really need you right now**  
 _[From: Rin]_

 

 

 

Nothing?

He's disgruntled again.

Haruka exhales deeply, closing his eyes and contemplating sleep. His mind feels too fuzzy and the last thing he wants to do is entertain Rin with whatever ideas are going through his head. Blue eyes flicker over to the clock and narrow before he is tapping the keyboard with slow fingers.

_[To: Rin]_  
 **\- ...it's 3 AM**  
 _[From: Haru]_

 

 

 

_Damn it..._

He's already losing. His hand grasps at his problem and he bites his bottom lip.

_[To: Haru]_  
 **\- uh yeah. i know**  
 _[From: Rin]_

 

 

It's too early. He can't handle this right now.

He loves this guy—a lot—but he needs to go to sleep.

 _[To: Rin]_  
 **\- Rin. what do you want?  
** _[From: Haru]_

 

 

 

Hmm. He wants Nanase Haruka.

This can be a good line.

 _[To: Haru]_  
 **\- you  
** _[From: Rin]_

A toothy grin lifts Rin's mouth.

 

 

 

Well. He should have seen it coming.

What a dork.

_[To: Rin]_  
 **\- smooth**  
 _[From: Haru]_

Haruka won't even roll his eyes at that.

 

 

 

His cheeks redden instantly at the text message and his brow furrows from frustration. He doesn't understand why the other won't just play along; it's not as if it's hurting him to spare some attention once in a while. Except, he's used to this. Rin slides his hand up into his ruffled red locks, blowing air sharply out of his nose to keep his temper in check.

 _[To: Haru]_  
 **\- seriously. haru, i have... a boner. you gotta help me out  
** _[From: Rin]_

How embarrassing...

Nah.

It's better than beating around this damn bush.

 

 

 

Haruka can only stare at the screen.

A few seconds pass before he manages a response.

_[To: Rin]_  
 **\- alright**  
 _[From: Haru]_

 

 

 

_Wait—what?_

'Alright'...? So, he's willing to help? Rin decides not to question the other male and wastes no time in slipping his shirt off. He should go first. His movements are clumsy, impatient, and he feels awkward as hell. It's not like he expects that much from his boyfriend so he doesn't want to throw away this chance to find relief—switching to the camera on his phone and snapping a photo in the dull lighting.

Of his torso. A bit blurry, but it will do.

He presses send with a smirk.

 

 

 

Haruka's eyes widen at the photo, shaken momentarily from his exhaustion. He can feel his face burn in the darkness and is grateful that the other is unable to see him. Doesn't Rin have a roommate? That... Yamazaki. This must mean—

He comes to the conclusion that he is not present and that his shark-toothed boyfriend is simply taking advantage of his time alone.

Absently reaching up to scratch his cheek, Haruka's eyes continously drift away from the screen while typing. Feeling flustered because of someone is unpleasant; he would much rather be the cause of it.

 _[To: Rin]_  
 **\- nice  
** _[From: Haru]_

 

 

 

Okay. He can work with that.

His strokes are unhurried.

 _[To: Haru]_  
 **\- think so? you send one ;)  
** _[From: Rin]_

 

 

 

Really? A winky?

Rin is asking for it.

_[To: Rin]_  
 **\- sure. one sec.  
** _[From: Haru]_

 

 

 

His strokes gain some speed.

 _[To: Haru]_  
 **\- no prob, dolphin ;)  
** _[From: Rin]_

 

 

 

Haruka sends a photo attachment of grilled mackerel.

 

 

 

His hand falters.

Of course—that dick.

Never mind how his own is being overlooked.

_[To: Haru]_  
 **\- are you fucking kidding me?**  
 _[From: Rin]_

 

 

 

He wants to laugh.

_[To: Rin]_  
 **\- not really**  
 _[From: Haru]_

 

 

Nope. This isn't fair.

_[To: Haru]_  
 **\- you asshole  
** _[From: Rin]_

 

 

 

He can feel the waves of irritation seeping from his phone. Now is surely a good time to go back to sleep—Haruka finds himself yawning once more as he snaps the device shut, sliding it back on the nightstand. He hopes Rin will forgive him in the morning but he knows that probably won't happen. He also knows he should be a good boyfriend and help out when he can, but, this...

To actually try this...

Haruka sighs as he closes his eyes, a subtle smile tilting his lips.

Matsuoka Rin is adorable.

 

 

 

_[To: Haru]_

**\- oi, haru**  
 _[From: Rin]_

 

 

_[To: Haru]_  
 **\- haru?**  
 _[From: Rin]_

 

 

_[To: Haru]_  
 **\- haru... ? ? ?**  
 _[From: Rin]_

 

 

 

_[To: Haru]_  
 **\- shit, haru, don't leave me like this**  
 _[From: Rin]_

 

 

 

_[To: Haru]_  
 **\- NANASE  
** _[From: Rin]_

 

 

Rin groans and realizes this is it; Haruka is already asleep again or pretending to be. The dorm is silent save for his heavy breathing, and he decides to let go in vapid fantasies for now—finishing himself off unsatisfyingly before fatigue takes its toll at last. First attempts are often failures. The next time will work, he knows it.

He wakes up in the morning to a text from the devil.

_[To: Rin]_  
 **\- but did the mackerel help**  
 _[From: Haru]_

Never mind.

He's going to kill him first.


End file.
